Entre mis brazos
by Meilin Malfoy
Summary: ¿que sucede cuanto permaneces una noche junto a tu enemigo y estas muriendo de miedo? basado en la cancion de LU, [van a matarme por lo cortito, T.T, y algunos ya lo han hecho]


ENTRE MIS BRAZOS

Eran ya las 2:24 a.m. y aquella terrible tormenta no paraba y dos jóvenes que cursaban 6º año se hayaban perdidos en el bosque prohibido, ellos, por mas que intentaban encontrar el camino al castillo no lo lograban, y se daban cuenta de que entre mas avanzaban, se hallaban mas adentrados en el bosque.

Hermione: YA ESTOY HARTA! ES TU MALDITA CULPA QUE NO ENCONTREMOS EL CAMINO AL CASTILLO.

Draco: como si yo te hubiera impedido que te fueras por tu lado

Hermione: querías que me fuera yo sola? Moriría!

Draco: eres lo suficientemente hábil para sobrevivir, al menos una noche.

Hermione: si pero…….no me gusta estar sola……….

Draco: vaya vaya, la famosa Hermione Granger le tiene miedo a la soledad

Hermione: no dije que me diera miedo, solo NO ME GUSTA.

Draco: como sea, ahí hay una cueva, podemos refugiarnos ahí.

se acercaron al lugar y se cercioraron de que no hubiera un animal extraño, se sentaron juntos, pues ambos tenían frió, sin decir nada, poco a poco se fueron durmiendo, hasta un trueno logro alterar los nervios de Hermione.

Hermione: AH!- y se aferro al cuerpo de Draco, como si de eso dependiera su vida

Draco: que? Que pasa?

Hermione: no me gustan los rayos.

Draco: ay tontita, no te van matar si eso es lo que piensas

Hermione: pues aun así siguen dándome miedo!

Draco: ven pues – Draco se acomodo bien, para que ella se pudiera abrazar a el cómodamente-

Hermione no sabia que era lo que pasaba, se sentía muy tranquila y segura al lado del que se suponía era su enemigo, pero el hacia que todo fuera mas reconfortante, tanto, que ella deseaba permaneces asi todo el tiempo-

y así se estuvieron un buen rato, Draco noto como Hermione se hallaba mas tranquila, podía sentir aquel aliento tibio que radiaba de la castaña y que iba a dar a su pecho, extrañamente ambos estaban muy cómodos así, sin pensar en otra cosa, que en lo que estaba pasando-

_Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio  
en la esperanza que mañana juntos veamos el sol_

ahora que lo pensaba, podría durar la tormenta toda la vida, y ella estaría bien siempre y cuando el permaneciera a su lado, lo que no sabia era que el rubio, pensaba mas o menos lo mismo-

los dos juntos se hallaban respirando tan coordinadamente, como si se tratara de llevar siempre el mismo compás en todo, y Draco a pesar de ser ella la que estaba con el en ese momento, el estaba muy bien, el sentía cierta atracción por ella desde hacia vario tiempo atrás.-

_tu respiras junto a mis latidos  
hacen que me sienta aun mas vivo y provocarme al amor_

pero creyó que nunca lograría nada con ella, pues ambos eran muy diferentes, siempre la veía tan inalcanzable, tan orgullosa, e inmensamente valiente, en fin, toda una griffindor, pero ahora solo era a una niña asustada, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar pidiendo ser protegido.-

_Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio que te proteja  
y te lleve en mis sueños _

otro estruendo había echo que Hermione se aferrara aun mas a Draco, y este en respuesta la atrajo mas hacia así, intentado haciéndola sentir mas segura-

_cierra los ojos no tengas miedo  
que entre mis brazos yo te tengo _

en ese momento el se prometió, que nunca la dejaría sola, no quería y no podía dejarla sola, el debía estar siempre ahí a su lado, tal como lo hacia en ese momento, la protegería de todo y de todos, no dejaría que nada la molestara, la cuidaría noche y día.

_Juro que nunca sentirás conmigo el frió  
cuidare hasta el mínimo suspiro_

_sueña que yo también  
soñare si te encuentras bien_

Quería que cada vez que ella necesitara ayuda, pensara en el, como su unica salida, el añoraba sentir que era realmente indispensable para ella.-

_Te pido que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio  
de tu vida en todos los sentidos_

permanecería observándola, vigilando su sueño, y esperándola-

_yo no dormiré  
solo te veré  
hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez._

Amanecer todas las mañanas a su lado, para que ella pudiera comprobar que el nunca se alejaría, que siempre estaría ahi, que su lugar era junto a ella y que ahí se quedaria.-__

Quiero abrir los ojos escondidos  
en la madrugada tu y yo unidos  
y te des cuenta que estoy  


siempre se aseguraría, de que ella estuviera segura en cualquier lugar, y cuando no se encontraran a distancia, o aun cuando ella quisiera alejarse de el, seguiría con ella -

_y alrededor ya no hay peligro  
tu estarás por siempre aquí conmigo  
aunque te marches amor_

y estaba decidido a confesarle todo aquello, si, esa era su decisión, ademas era el momento perfecto para su declaracion, si no lo hacia en ese momento, corria el riesgo de perderla para siempre-

Draco: Hermione …..yo……..quiero decirte algo………….

Hermione: dime

Draco: yo……..quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado…….siempre estar aquí, para ti.

Hermione: a que viene todo esto?

Draco: pues veras, diras que estoy loco, y quizas lo este…….pero……tu me gustas mucho, y desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me parecio que tu sintieras algo por mi, y ahora que estamos aquí, queria que lo supieras, lo mas probable esque me tomes de chiflado y me botes, pero aun asi, solo queria que estuvieras enterada………..

Hermione:………………………….

Draco: no vas a decir nada?

Hermione:………………………………

Draco: lo sabia, después de todo, yo tengo la culpa de…

Hermione: yo tambien te quiero a mi lado Draco Malfoy.

Draco: lo dices enserio?

Hermione: asi es. Pero prometeme que nunca te alejaras de mi.

Draco: no lo hare ni aunque me lo pidas.

Hermione: jaja, eso espero.

Draco: gracias por darme una oportunidad.

Hermione: no al contrario, gracias por tomarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA HOLA! LES PUSE ESTA MINIATURA DE FIC, DIGANME QUE LES PARECE, NO DISPUSE DE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA HACERLO, ESQUE ANDO TODA APURADA PORQUE ME VAN A CORTAR EL INTERNET Y YA ME TENGO QUE IR, LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE TARDE UN RATO PARA ACTUALIZAR MI OTRO FIC ("_TU Y YO? SI CLARO, ES BROMA CIERTO"_) Y ES POR ESO.

De todos modos dejenme reviws! Please!_  
_


End file.
